Conferences
A partial list of conferences and workshops where papers on Wi-Fi Localization have been presented. This list is by no means complete. Due to varying format and quality of citations, this page is prone to error. See also Journals. Conferences where more than one paper on Wi-Fi Localization has been presented IEEE Infocom Annual Joint Conference of the IEEE Computer and Communications Societies International Conference on Wireless Networks, Communications and Mobile Computing IEEE International Symposium on Personal, Indoor and Mobile Radio Communications International Symposium On Satellite Navigation Technology Including Mobile Positioning & Location Services IEEE Workshop on Wireless LANs Ubicomp International Conference on Mobile Computing and Networking Workshop on Location-Aware Computing International Conference on Mobile and Ubiquitous Systems: Networking and Services (Mobiquitous) IEEE International Symposium on Personal, Indoor, and Mobile Radio Communications (PIMRC) Microprocessors and Microsystems Progress In Electromagnetics Research (an ACM Conference) Intelligent Systems and Applications (ISA), International Workshop on Positioning Navigation and Communication (WPNC), Workshop on Communication Technology (ICCT), IEEE International Conference on Global Telecommunications Conference (GLOBECOM), IEEE INFOCOM. Annual Joint Conference of the IEEE Computer and Communications Societies Wireless Communications and Networking Conference, WCNC, IEEE Wireless Pervasive Computing, International Symposium on Personal, Indoor and Mobile Radio Communications (PIMRC), IEEE International Symposium on Pervasive Computing and Communications, (PerCom), IEEE International Conference on Positioning Navigation and Communication (WPNC), Workshop on annual international conference on Mobile computing and networking Conference where at least one paper has been presented Wireless Sensor Networks Hardware-Oriented Security and Trust (HOST), IEEE International Workshop on Indoor Positioning and Indoor Navigation (IPIN), International Conference on Information Technology and Applications (IFITA), International Forum on Mobile Entity Localization and Tracking in GPS-less Environnments Personal Indoor and Mobile Radio Communications (PIMRC), IEEE International Symposium on IGNSS International MultiConference of Engineers and Computer Scientists Wireless Communication Systems (ISWCS), International Symposium on Wireless Communications, Networking and Mobile Computing (WiCom), International Conference on Wireless and Mobile Communications (ICWMC), International Conference on Wireless and Mobile Computing, Networking and Communications (WiMob), IEEE International Conference on World of Wireless, Mobile and Multimedia Networks (WoWMoM), International Symposium on Acoustics, Speech and Signal Processing (ICASSP), IEEE International Conference on Communication Networks and Services Research Conference (CNSR), Annual Communications (MICC), IEEE Malaysia International Conference on Communications and Mobile Computing (CMC), WRI International Conference on Communications (ICC), IEEE International Conference on Communications, IEE Proceedings Communications, IEEE Transactions on Communications, IET Computer Design and Applications (ICCDA), International Conference on Computer and Network Technology (ICCNT), Second International Conference on Consumer Communications and Networking Conference (CCNC), IEEE Dependable Systems and Networks (DSN), IEEE/IFIP International Conference on E-Business and E-Government (ICEE), International Conference on Field Failure Data Analysis Workshop (F2DA) IEEE International Conference on Wireless Broadband and Ultra Wideband Communications Hardware-Oriented Security and Trust (HOST), IEEE International Workshop on High Frequency Postgraduate Student Colloquium IEEE International Conference on Wireless & Mobile Computing, Networking & Communication Indoor Positioning and Indoor Navigation (IPIN), International Conference on Industrial Electronics & Applications, ISIEA. IEEE Symposium on Industrial Informatics, IEEE International Conference on Industrial Technology, ICIT. IEEE International Conference on Information Technology and Applications IFITA, International Forum on Intelligent Signal Processing (WISP). IEEE International Symposium on Intelligent Systems and Applications (ISA), International Workshop on London Communications Symposium Mobile Adhoc and Sensor Systems, MASS. IEEE Internatonal Conference on Mobile Data Management: Systems, Services and Middleware (MDM), International Conference on Mobile and Ubiquitous Systems: Networking and Services (MOBIQUITOUS). Annual International Conference on Performance Evaluation of Computer and Telecommunication Systems (SPECTS), International Symposium on Pervasive Computing Signal Processing and Applications (PCSPA), International Conference on Pervasive Computing and Communications Workshops (PERCOM Workshops), IEEE International Conference on Position, Location and Navigation Symposium, IEEE/ION Workshop on World-Sensor-Web AINS2002 Med-Hoc-Net IEEE/RSJ International Conference on Intelligent Robots and Systems ACM workshop on Wireless security international conference on Location-and context-awareness ACM international workshop on Mobility management and wireless access International Symposium on Satellite Navigation Technology Including Mobile Positioning & Location Services International Conference on Modern Building Materials, Structures and Techniques. Vilnius, Lithuania ACM Workshop on Embedded Networked Sensors (HotEmNets) International Conference on Very Large Data Bases World Congress on Engineering annual international conference on Mobile computing and networking Radio Science Conference (NRSC), National Selected Topics in Signal Processing, IEEE Journal of Sensor and Ad Hoc Communications and Networks (SECON), Annual IEEE Communications Society Conference on Spatial Sciences Conference Technology and Society (ISTAS), IEEE International Symposium on Ubicomp 2001: Ubiquitous Computing Ubiquitous Positioning Indoor Navigation and Location Based Service (UPINLBS) Vehicular Technology, IEEE Transactions on Wireless Communication Systems (ISWCS), International Symposium on Wireless Communications, Networking and Mobile Computing (WiCom). International Conference on Wireless Mobile and Computing (CCWMC), IET International Communication Conference on Wireless Networks, Communications and Mobile Computing, International Conference on Wireless and Mobile Communications (ICWMC). International Conference on Wireless and Mobile Computing, Networking and Communications (WiMob), IEEE International Conference on World of Wireless, Mobile and Multimedia Networks (WoWMoM), International Symposium on a Category:Lists